gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Capolavoro
Capolavoro (Italian for "Masterpiece") is a 1963 black & white classic arthouse film directed by Emanuelle Pasorelli, featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is one of three films the player can watch in cinemas, the other two being The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain and Meltdown. Description Capolavoro is directed by Emanuelle Pasorelli and produced by European Art Haus. The movie is spoken simultaneously in French and Spanish, while using footage from Grand Theft Auto IV and . According to the poster, it was awarded with the title of Best Foreign Film in the Algonquin Film Festival and nominated for Best Marketing Campaign. The movie can be watched by the player in the cinemas of Los Santos from 1pm to 5pm. Synopsis on Classicvinewood.com Directed by Emanuelle Pasorelli, this arthouse film makes little sense. A man, who may or may not be a thief, with a nagging wife hears a beautiful woman in his head, and both conspire to make him go mad as he lives in anguish over his role in his friend Luigi's death. Actor's mouths rarely move, yet the player can hear their voices, a technique the director used in several films. The ladder in the end symbolizes something, that is unknown of what. Comments on Classicvinewood.com *thimbledick - "What is with the horse?" - 5/10 stars *sippycup8 - "Or the fact that it's in two different languages." - 3/10 stars *richardsfan45 - "One of the great stories of our time!" - 8/10 stars *Unknown Man - "Well, I was dearly confused, but, I felt better than other people towards the end." Themes Capolavoro mostly references 1960s modernist European cinema, often parodying the exaggerated and sometimes incomprehensible direction found in the genre. Its most distinguishable influences might be from 's and 's : the slow-paced, meticulous black and white cinematography, the use of a seemingly disjointed dream sequence as an introduction and the reflections on the nature of cinema, a major theme in both movies, are also explored in Capolavoro. The two intervening women might also be a reference to Elisabet and Alma in Bergman's Persona. The use of horses as recurrent symbolism is likely a nod to 's . While the film is mostly satirical towards modernist cinema, Capolavoro also presents some philosophical and psychological themes, mostly surrounding the concept of in Carl Jung's analytic psychology. In his work, Jung defines the anima as the unconscious feminine inner personality a man possesses, much like the mysterious woman that Antonio listens to during his dreams. This is further reinforced by her occasional embodiment in the form of a mime, suggesting that she is merely an imitation of Antonio's subconscious. Jung states that the contact with the anima is the "masterpiece", hence the name of the film. The ladder Antonio is frequently seen climbing can be interpreted as a reference to , perhaps representing Antonio's psychological ascent to his anima. The women's first line of dialogue, " has a lot to answer for!", directly references Freudian psychoanalysis and its divergence from the aforementioned Jungian psychology. Trivia *A news article from LS24 after the mission Father/Son, reports that Capolavoro is returning to the cinemas of Los Santos to celebrate its 50th birthday, since the events of the game happens in 2013, this would make Capolavoro a production from the year 1963. Despite this, the in-game website Classic Vinewood, states that Capolavoro was produced in 1964. It is most likely a developer oversight. **Capolavoro received award nominations in 1962, however, it is possible the film was premiered in festivals before being released. *Capolavoro is distributed by a company named "Forin & Moodie" (named as an intentional typo of "foreign and moody"). This might be a reference to , an American company that specializes in the distribution of national and foreign classic films. *The heart of the Statue of Happiness from Liberty City can be seen in the movie ru:Capolavoro hu:Capolavoro fr:Capolavoro de:Capolavoro es:Capolavoro pt:Capolavoro pl:Capolavoro Category:Media Category:Films Category:Films in GTA V Category:Viewable Films in GTA V